blasterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Era: The Age of Confederation
With the Ascendancy War ended and the Concordat killed it was time for Known Space to finally enjoy an era of peace and stability. The time had come to remove the last vestiges of the oppresive theocratic state that was the Mandate. The now Free Worlds formally outlawed the religion of the Transcendent Mandate at the first conference in the year following the Ascendancy War. Additionally, they issued an exhaustive list of former Ascendant war criminals who would face trial should they ever return to Known Space. Across many planets and many species, the sentiment was unanimous: the Mandate must be replaced with a secular form of representative government. In the immediate years following the war Known Space was in shambles. Billions had died as the crazed Ascendant regime shifted their rage to civilian populations. Supplies lines between distant worlds were not just broken, but shattered completely. The fleets, both merchant and military, were also in tatters. From capital worlds to minor colonies the peoples of Known Space cried out for aid, security and reconstruction. Indeed, piracy and lawlessness was rampant in much of Known Space at this time as the Ascendancy's departure created a clear power vacuum. A government was sorely needed. There was little consensus about which government or ideology was the best to move forward with. Some worlds held the belief that their government was uniquely suited to serving the needs of their culture and people. Others, however, insisted that their ideology was perfect for everyone and proselytized about the greatness of their system. While this debate was underway a mediating force began to fill the gaps that the Ascendancy had left behind. This group, drawn from volunteers without government backing, began to regulate Warpgate travel which had a large impact on interstellar trade. Furthermore, they mended the damaged communications relays within systems and protected frontier caravans from looters and pirates. Without advocating for their organization at all this group was quickly noticed and ushered into politics as the answer to the question of an ideal government. The Star Confederation had been born. The StarCon fleet was comprised mostly of former military vessels who's captains took it upon themselves to unite across planetary and species boundaries in order to pool their resources and strength for large scale security. The ideology that held together StarCon at its earliest stages was clear, "the needs of star systems come first in order to secure the needs of our planets". Soon, diplomatic channels were formed between planets through StarCon and the Articles of Confederation were written. In them, the political system they began to embody was codified by the voluntary members of the agreement: 1: The creation of an independent StarCon fleet capable of peacekeeping, colonization and research 2: StarCon's fleet is obligated to render its services to all Confederated Planets in good standing 3: Confederated Planets are allowed to self-determine their system of government with a few exceptions made # All Confederated Planets must ensure basic civil rights to their citizens. Due process must be followed # All Confederated citizens can invoke the Right of